


Birthday Boy

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:"It's my party and I'll ____ if I want to!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2017 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/692976.html?thread=13982448#t13982448%22) as part of their 11th Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Al—stop, we can't," Scorpius protested as Albus sunk to his knees in front of him. "Your family's just outside."

"Then keep quiet," Albus replied as he undid Scorpius's flies.

"But it's your birthday. I should be the one—"

"Exactly," Albus interrupted, before tugging down Scorpius's pants and revealing his hard cock. "It's _my_ birthday, and I'll damn well blow you if I want to! Stop whinging and let me get my mouth on you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Scorpius breathed, shuddering as Albus's hot, wet mouth enveloped him.

Far be it for Scorpius to go against the birthday boy's wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
